Origin of love
by Marriot-chan
Summary: De como un error puede cambiar la vida de muchas personas. Inspirado un poco en ciertas canciones. "El origen eres tú. Tú eres el origen del amor" Bunny & otras parejas.


**Origin of love**

**Primer Capítulo****: Kids **

"_Kids, what do they know about loving now__?"_

La vida está llena de malas decisiones y arrepentimientos, que a veces van formando una cadena interminable de errores.

Para Karen McCormick, su primer error consistió en ir a una fiesta a escondidas. Ruby Tucker, su mejor amiga, la había sonsacado para que la acompañara. El lugar de la fiesta era en un pueblito cercano a South Park, donde a todas luces se notaba que tenía una vida nocturna más animada: había una cantidad obscena de bares y centros de entretenimiento para adultos, dejando en ridículo la única cantina que había en su lugar natal. Sin embargo, la fiesta no era en uno de esos bares, sino en la gigantesca casa de algún desconocido.

El segundo error que cometió fue confiar en su mejor amiga. Apenas estuvieron dentro del lugar, que estaba abarrotado de gente y la música era tan estridente que le lastimaba los oídos, Ruby desapareció, dejándola sola. La chica había reconocido a alguien y se lanzó muy animada a saludar, dejando atrás a Karen, quien la perdió de vista entre todo el gentío. Angustiada y sin saber muy bien qué hacer, Karen se refugió en una esquina, mirando a todos con desesperación, tratando de encontrar a su amiga. Parecía un animal asustado rodeado de depredadores listos para hincarle el diente. ¿Qué carajos haría después? No podía regresar a South Park porque se suponía que estaba "en una pijamada" en la casa de los Tucker, además de que no tenía ni un centavo para el autobús de regreso. Se mordió el labio inferior con ansiedad, abofeteando mentalmente a Ruby por haber sido una perra desalmada por abandonarla.

-¿Karen?- una voz aguda la sacó de sus pensamientos, logrando hacer que diera un brinco por el susto. Una cara familiar casi la hizo gritar de la emoción.

-¡Ike!-

El hermano menor de Kyle Broflovsky estaba ahí, enfrente de ella, con una cerveza en la mano y mirándola como si fuera un bicho raro. El tercer error que cometió Karen fue alegrarse de ver a Ike y pensar que, como era buenos amigos, iba a estar segura a su lado. Ike estaba enamorado de ella desde que tenía memoria, pero Karen jamás lo había visto de esa manera. Nunca le había dado una oportunidad y el chico siempre había querido mostrarle que ya no deseaba ser su amigo sino algo más.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó, extrañado de encontrársela ahí, en una fiesta a kilómetros de South Park. La chica soltó un gritillo de alivio y lo abrazó.

-Soy idiota. Se supone que iba a estar con Ruby pero no sé donde esta ¿Tú con quien vienes?- le preguntó. Ike hizo una mueca.

-Con mi hermano. Tuvo uno de sus "_Jershey ataques"._ De repente le dan ganas de ir a fiestas locas y volverse un animal. Es algo que le pasa muuuuuuy esporádicamente, y por lo general es cuando tiene un examen cerca. Creo que su cerebro se rompe por tanta presión y volverse un chulo imbécil es la única válvula de escape-

Karen rió.

-Wow... ¿Entonces esta por ahí, seduciendo chicas y bailando sin parar?- preguntó, buscándolo con la mirada para tratar de ver el "espectáculo" en vano.

-Si, algo así. Aunque solo nosotros, su familia, sabemos de su comportamiento. Como sea, ¿Quieres tomar algo?- preguntó, alzando su botella de cerveza para mostrársela. Ella asintió, sonriente.

Un comportamiento muy típico de los McCormick era tener una facilidad increíble por ingerir alcohol. Karen, aunque era menor, no podía negarse a beber mínimo un par de cervezas durante una fiesta, a pesar de solo tener dieciséis años. Además, estar al lado de Ike significaba que podía regresar a South Park y que tenía a alguien de confianza cerca. Bajar la guardia fue su tercer y peor error. Una cerveza llevo a otra y esa otra a una más, dejando a ambos adolescentes ebrios y felices. Rato después, y sin que ella se diera cuenta o lo viera venir, Una mano juguetona se posó sobre su muslo interno, haciéndola sobresaltarse ligeramente. Ike la besó para tranquilizarla mientras su mano avanzaba y se colaba debajo de su falda, acariciando y presionando los lugares correctos. Cinco minutos después, ambos estaban encerrados en un closet, haciendo malabares para encontrar una buena posición en el diminuto espacio. Karen estaba tan caliente que no se fijaba bien en lo que hacia Ike, además de que físicamente no podía, ya que tenía la cara embarrada contra la pared y le daba la espalda, mientras el chico la sujetaba de las caderas, embistiendola con ganas.

Fue genial, en su momento, y Ike le había asegurado que había usado protección, aunque para asegurarse decidió tomarse la pastilla del día de siguiente. Pues bien, Ike tenía que ser alguna clase de dios de la fecundación o una mierda por el estilo, porque habían pasado dos meses en el que Karen no había tenido su periodo.

El primer mes pensó que no había menstruado porque estaba desnutrida. La primera vez que había tenido una interrupción, donde aun era demasiado joven para tener sexo, había ido al médico y éste le había indicado que una dieta a base de pop tars, galletas de sal y agua no gritaban "nutrición" exactamente, y que tenía que arreglar su alimentación si no quería que sucediera de nuevo. Pues bien, había vuelto a caer a las malas andadas de tragar cantidades ínfimas de comida chatarra. La situación en su casa no iba nada bien: su padre los había abandonado y Kevin había seguido sus pasos poco después, convirtiendo a los McCormick en una familia de solo tres integrantes.

Carol había conseguido un trabajo más o menos estable, pero con una paga miserable.

Karen podía escucharla llorar por las noches, cuando la mujer se deprimía por la partida de su esposo y primogénito mientras tomaba licor a escondidas. Por eso la comida saludable era todo un lujo en su casa.

El segundo mes se preocupó de sobremanera, al ver en casa de Ruby, después de clases, un maratón de distintos programas de televisión: embarazadas adolescentes y mujeres que estaban tan gordas que no habían notado que tenían un bebé consigo. El caso de una mujer que literalmente había dado luz en el baño de su casa, pensando que los dolores de las contracciones eran dolor de tripas, la habían hecho gritar de la angustia. Si ella estaba embarazada, no quería cagar a su bebé en el retrete. Tomó a Ruby por el brazo y le chilló que le prestara dinero para unas pruebas de embarazo.

Ambas habían ido a la farmacia y habían comprado tres pruebas diferentes, para asegurarse o descartar el hecho. Karen estaba en el baño de los Tucker, esperando los resultados después de haber orinado sobre los tres pedazos de plástico.  
¿Qué mierda haría después si alguna de las pruebas daba positivo? No se veía arrullando a un bebé o siendo maternal. Aun era demasiado joven. La idea de tener que cuidar a un bebé y no poder disfrutar de su vida la llenó de pánico. La respiración se le aceleró y sintió que la tierra se abría a sus pies. Asustada, y temblando, estaba sentada sobre el retrete mientras las pruebas estaban sobre el lavabo, se estrujó las manos mientras le rogaba a dios que tendría una vida de celibato y buena conducta si le pasaba esta vez su pequeño desliz.

Ruby estaba afuera, recargada contra la pared, al lado de la puerta de la baño, esperando. Craig, su hermano, la miró como un bicho raro por verla ahí cuando pasó a su lado. Sin prestarle mucha atención, le mostró el dedo medio, gesto que imitó su hermana y le "regresó". Craig salió de la casa, dejando solas a las chicas.  
Tres minutos después, que parecieron toda una eternidad, Ruby escuchó una serie de gritos histérico. La chica se sobresaltó y se puso de pie dando un brinco. Abrió la puerta del baño y vio a Karen llorando en el piso, acurrucada en una esquina. En el lavabo, las tres pruebas de embarazo mostraban positivo.

Tuvo que pasar una hora para que Karen se tranquilizara. Las dos chicas estaban en la cocina, sentadas en el pequeño desayunador. Ruby le había preparado una taza llena de chocolate caliente a su amiga. Karen tenía los ojos como platos y veía un punto indefinido en el piso, con un profundo gesto de tragedia grabado en la cara.  
Ruby carraspeó y le acarició el hombro con una mano para darle ánimos.

-¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?- le preguntó suavecito. Karen quiso estrellarle la taza con el líquido caliente en la cara. Si no hubieran ido a la fiesta, o al menos si no la hubiera dejado sola, no hubiera terminado en un closet teniendo relaciones sexuales con un chico más joven. Sin poder evitarlo, se echó a llorar de nuevo.

-Estoy frita. Mi madre me va a matar- sollozó, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, angustiada.

Ruby no encontró palabras de ánimo para reconfortarla así que solo se limitó a abrazarla, logrando que Karen se echara a llorar con más ganas.

Karen, sin poder aguantar un minuto más la presencia de su amiga, con la que estaba enfadada por ser indirectamente la "culpable" de su situación, regresó a su casa. Mientras caminaba, con la mirada clavada en el piso, se puso a meditar sobre su problema. ¿Qué decisión podía tomar? A pocas luces era obvio que solo tenía dos caminos: tener el bebé o abortar, pero estaba demasiado asustada para decidirse. Cuando entró a la casa, lo hizo casi a hurtadillas, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Comportamiento que se le hizo sospechoso a Carol, que la vio llegar.

-¿Karen?-

La chica se sobresaltó, logrando lucir culpable de un delito. La mujer pelirroja estaba en la sala, viendo televisión. Los ojos rojos de su hija la alarmaron aun más.

-¿Pero que te paso?- preguntó, poniéndose de pie para acercársele. Karen sintió mucho miedo y se conmovió por ver a su madre tan preocupada por ella, así que se echó a llorar.

Carol la abrazó y la obligó a sentarse en el sillón mientras ella lloraba e hipaba sin parar. Se moría de miedo porque no quería que su madre se enfadara con ella y le pegara, o peor aún, la echara a patadas de la casa. De repente, se acordó de su hermano. No había pensado en él y, al caer en cuenta, el miedo la aterró aun más. Kenny seguro mataría a Ike a golpes, antes de darle a ella una bofetada, como mínimo. Ah, carajo ¿Cómo no lo vio antes?

Casi invocado por el demonio, el rubio abrió la puerta de su casa y entró. Ver a su hermana llorando y a su madre asustada lo puso en alarma. Tenía una bolsa de comida China en la mano, la cual tiro al piso sin ningún cuidado, y se acercó a las mujeres

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, con el pulso acelerado. Karen contuvo el aliento y lo vio con sus ojos llorosos, partiéndole el corazón y asustándolo aún más.

-Estoy embarazada- jadeó, incapaz de mantener el secreto un segundo más. Kenny y su madre soltaron una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¿QUÉÉÉÉ?- Chillaron ambos, al mismo tiempo. El miedo de no saber qué pasaba con la chica se volvió enojo. Karen se soltó a llorar de nuevo, cubriéndose la cara, mientras Kenny soltaba una patada al viejo sillón y soltaba una sarta de groserías.

-¿QUÉ MIERDA, KAREN? ¿QUÉ MIERDA?- gritó, poniéndose rojo por la ira, y dando vueltas alrededor de la estancia- ¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?-

La chiquilla lloró más fuerte y se acurrucó en el sillón. Su madre se cubrió la cara con las manos y soltó un suspiro de decepción e indignación. Kenny sentía que la sangre le hervía por el enfado.

-¿No te enseñé como se usa un maldito condón?- masculló. La chiquilla se atragantó con su propia saliva, en pos de ahogar una risa. Las enseñanzas de Kenny habían tenido como modelo un pepino y era divertido recordar la "clase" que habían tenido.

-¿No te tomaste la pastilla del día siguiente?- preguntó su madre, entre enfadada y decepcionada. Trataba de mostrarse calmada, pero tenía un gesto de amargura dibujado en la cara.

-Lo hice, te lo juro- sollozó Karen, hipando. Kenny, que daba vueltas como León enjaulado con un mal humor, le lanzó una mirada asesina.

-¿Quien te hizo esto?- preguntó, como si tener bebé fuera una terrible enfermedad- ¿Quien es el padre?-preguntó, acercándosele. Su madre también la miro con severidad y Karen contuvo el aliento, sorprendida y angustiada. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza mientras se tallaba las manos. No podía decir que era de Ike. Sabía que era de él, obviamente, pero todo había sucedido tan rápido que no se le ocurrió hablar primero con el muchacho que con su familia.

Kenny la sujetó con brusquedad por los hombros y la zarandeó con cada palabra que pronunció:

-Karen...McCormick... ¿Quién...es...el...padre?-

Pues bien, esa fea actitud hizo enfadar a la chiquilla. Sus ojos mostraron rabia y frunció el ceño. Estiro su pierna lo suficiente y pateó a su hermano en la entrepierna, hundiendo el zapato en la carne. El rubio soltó un gemido ahogado, lleno de dolor, mientras se doblaba por la mitad y la soltaba. Karen aprovechó la ocasión para ponerse de pie y poner distancia entre sus familiares.

- Los detesto. A ambos- chilló; las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos de nuevo, y el coraje mezclado con tristeza se le atoraron en la garganta, en forma de un doloroso nudo- ¡No tienen puñetera idea de lo que me sucede! ¡De cómo me siento! ¡Los odio, maldita sea!-

Casi como si fuera un acto teatral y dramático, la chica se echó a llorar mientras corría a su habitación, azotando la puerta al estar dentro. Carol soltó un suspiro que hizo enfadar a Kenny aun más que la actitud idiota de su hermana.

-¿Nada mas? ¿No vas a hacer nada más que suspirar?- preguntó, sobándose la entrepierna para mitigar las punzantes oleadas de dolor. La pelirroja solo se limitó a mirarlo con una expresión en blanco. El chico apretó la mandíbula, frunciendo los labios con fuerza.

-Ahora entiendo porque papá nos abandonó- masculló, dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada- ¡Somos una jodida mierda de familia!- gritó al final, elevando la voz con cada palabra que decía, y pateando con saña la bolsa llena de comida que había traído consigo, la bolsa voló medio metro hasta chocar contra la pared y esparcir fideos, sopa y arroz en todas direcciones. Salió de la casa dando un portazo y se echó a caminar sin rumbo fijo.

* * *

-KLSDHJFSDFSF-

¡Aww, no he terminado el otro fanfic, pero tenía esta idea metida en la cabeza! Un día me la pase escuchando el tercer disco de Mika, Origin of love, y pufff. Apareció mágicamente. Eso y una escena que ocurrirá después fueron lo que me impulsó a escribir xD Cada capítulo tendrá el nombre de una canción del disco, aunque no tenga mucho que ver con el mismo, solo serán pequeñas estrofas inspiradoras, como el inicio de este. Y habrá Bunny ;A; 3

Me voy a Perú, a un concierto, y estoy nerviosa porque es la primera vez que viajo al extranjero sin mi familia, y los extrañaré muchísimo. Será en la noche y tengo miedo DDD: Y TAMBIÉN LE DIGO ADIÓS A TODOS MIS AHORROS Y A MI TRABAJO, PORQUE SEGURO ME CORREN PORQUE NO PEDÍ PERMISO. JAJAJAJAJAJA. Este último párrafo ha sido escrito con toda la desesperación del mundo, no lo hagan chicas.

¡Saludos y gracias por leer!


End file.
